Runaways
by MeruMusings
Summary: To be with one of them, it's either dull happiness or uncertain happiness. Sasha/Mikasa/Annie AU


**A/N:** An Sasha/Mikasa/Annie AU fiction. Who ends up with who? That'll be up to how you guys react. _By the way_, chapters do get longer as the story goes by.

* * *

**Runaways**

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Mikasa thinks she's found happiness.

She has everything most people always dream of; she lives in a cozy apartment, not too big to feel loneliness and not too small to feel cramped and uncomfortable, and it comes with a separate shower and bath. She has a job she fairly enjoys going to, an easy job of being an journalist for the local newspaper printing press which pays her just enough money to have spare to spend for enjoyment after all her bills for the month are paid off. She's dating someone who cares for her, someone who cooks for her and sleeps close, but not too close to her at night, and she knows that someday she'll come to love the latter as the latter will do so too.

Her life is comfortable and everyday is content.

Mikasa thinks she's finally found the happiness everyone wants her to feel.

It's dull, the happiness, but if she's feeling this happiness everyday then it's no wonder that it feels a bit tone down and bland. She'll never complain about it; she's found happiness after all, and if she doesn't question this happiness then it'll never leave. She'll embrace this dull happiness, and she'll be okay with it.

Her heart beats at this constant, steady tempo, and her mind is clear, and Mikasa thinks that's just fine.

* * *

Sasha looks pretty in the morning light. Her brown hair looks a bit lighter against the pale sunlight that passes through the curtains, and her pink lips look nice - they're curved up into a small smile, grinning almost absentmindedly.

Mikasa likes it when Sasha's like this.

In the air there's a hint of freshly baked bread with the familiar smell of curry, and Mikasa gets up from underneath the table to walk up to the women who's cooking breakfast. When she's right behind Sasha, she lets her hands rest just slightly on her hips.

"Smells good," she murmurs against brunette locks.

Sasha grins wider and turns against with the ladle still in her grip. She lifts the ladle to Mikasa's lips and presses the rim into her mouth, in which Mikasa tastes the sweet curry Sasha specializes in making.

"Taste good too," Sasha says, removing the ladle from Mikasa's lips to lean in to press a small peck instead.

Mikasa tastes sweet mint this time, fresh toothpaste still lingering on her partner's lips. She moves back and licks her lips, raising her brow.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

Sasha laughs.

"I know,"

Mikasa watches as Sasha licks her lips slowly.

"You still taste like salt."

* * *

When Mikasa's at work, she gets a text from Sasha.

When she's done for the day, she makes her way home expecting another pair of shoes to be in front of her hallway.

The city in which she lives in is small and quiet, and though she lives in the more local area of it, where it's considered more like a town than a city, in the distance, she can hear the never sleeping streets and impatient honks of faraway vehicles.

She's never liked noise so that's how she ended up here. Her brother works in the city though, and she's never had the heart to leave him too far away. She's relieved that the city isn't too far from here, and she's even more so relieved when she doesn't need to deal with the people that her brother has to deal with on a daily basis.

Eren complains on the phone too much sometimes.

"I'm home," she announces when she opens the door, and as she expected, there's another pair of shoes besides Sasha's.

She wrinkles her nose.

Mikasa doesn't expect for them to be a pair of dirty sneakers though.

Sasha's text had said an old friend was coming over, but from the looks of it, the shoes looked like one's of a teenager, a rebellious one perhaps. She feels a bit offended when she sees how messily they're tossed against the step.

Mikasa carefully places her dress shoes down by Sasha's and fixes the mess of her guest's shoes.

Sasha's head pops out from behind the corner, and Mikasa smiles at the joyous expression on her face.

She can't help but give the woman a short kiss.

"Our guest?" Mikasa asks, looking around to see no one present in the kitchen or dining room.

"In the shower," Sasha says simply before dragging her to the kitchen, "We're having beef stew tonight, is that alright?"

_It's odd_, Mikasa thinks, since it's the middle of summer. It'd be too hot to eat stew, but Mikasa nods anyway.

"Of course."

Mikasa hears the shower running in the background as she takes a seat at the table, and she feels...just odd.

* * *

_Blonde - _it's the first thing that goes through her mind when she sees her guest emerge from the bathroom. She's never seen someone with such hair in this area.

Sasha had rushed over to give the dripping girl a towel, and Mikasa had watched with half interest as the guest woman dried her hair with half effort.

Mikasa thinks this woman must have been a delinquent when she was younger.

The blonde woman looks upon everything with lidded eyes, which is covered slightly by her messy hair, and her lips are chapped. Her skin is white, just pale white even underneath the yellow lighting of the apartment, and Mikasa can't help but compare it to Sasha's skin, which only looks pale in the morning underneath the morning sky.

Sasha introduces the blonde guest as _Annie Leonhardt, _and she explains that they were friends back in college. This, Mikasa is amused that. This Annie doesn't look like she would get through college. Mikasa can't imagine this shaggy hair, lid eyed woman to be motivated in something as studying. Annie looks like a ghost, and she seems dead inside.

Annie barely talks, she replies mostly through her actions such as nodding her head or shaking her head, and she's more immersed in eating her stew than talking. But with the way she's almost hastily eating, Mikasa wonders if this is why Sasha decided to make beef stew. It's easy to eat, and it warms the body. It's probably Annie's favorite dish.

Mikasa wipes the sweat that drips down her jaw.

But it's too hot for beef stew after all.

She puts her spoon down.

* * *

When Sasha cleans up, Mikasa meets her at the sink, glancing back to see Annie simply sitting silently at the now cleared table. Annie stares mindlessly into space, as if she's in a trance. Mikasa looks at the dishes Sasha's collected and sees that the bowl in which Annie ate out of is completely empty.

Sasha tugs at her shirt, and Mikasa hums in acknowledgement.

"I was wondering..." Sasha speaks hesitantly, softly, and Mikasa thinks it's because Sasha doesn't want Annie to hear their discussion, "Could Annie stay for a while? Here, I mean?" Sasha avoids her questioning eyes, keeping her eyes on the dish she's cleaning.

Deep inside, Mikasa feels a tiny bit of anger, not at Sasha, but at the blonde guest. She's never heard Sasha speak so frighteningly since they've entered a relationship. She only remembers this timid Sasha a long time ago, when she first moved into this town more than five years ago.

She doesn't like it when Sasha's scared, scared of her.

Why is Annie Leonhardt such a touchy subject to ask about? So much that Sasha fears what Mikasa has to say?

"That's fine with me," Mikasa says just as softly.

She wants to ask _why_ though.

Sasha's worried face turns into a joyful expression, and that dull happiness fills Mikasa's chest at Sasha's smile.

Mikasa leans down to give a long kiss on Sasha's soft lips.

From the corner of her eye, she sees Annie watching them.


End file.
